Vous avez un message
by TeamAnanas
Summary: Petit échange de mails au ministère ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! Et non, je ne suis pas devenue un zombie entre temps ;) désolé de ne pas avoir posté sur les aventures d'Emmy plus tôt mais promis, vous aurez bientôt un chapitre. Cette histoire me tenait à cœur et donc...voilà.**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à la divine JKR!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

À : Harry Potter

De : Hermione Granger

Objet : Ron

Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami et tu peux toujours compter sur moi, mais, OÙ EST RON PAR LES PARTIES DE MERLIN ?

* * *

À : Hermione Granger

De : Harry Potter

Objet : Que se passe t-il par Merlin ?

Oh, Mione, calme toi ! Que se passe-t-il pour que tu en deviennes vulgaire ? Et, pourquoi hurles-tu le nom de Ron dans tout le Ministère ?

* * *

À : Harry Potter

De : Hermione Granger

Objet : Ce crétin !

Désolé Harry, mais ce crétin que tu as comme meilleur ami m'insupporte ! Il a osé dire que les Canons de Machin (ou une quelconque équipe de Quidditch dont il parle assez fréquemment (tout le temps en fait) étaient plus intéressants que la SALE ! ALORS ; OU EST RON PAR MORGANE ?

* * *

À : La Furie

De : Ton meilleur ami

Objet : Ce crétin qui me sert de meilleur ami

Mione, Ron a (encore) fait une grosse gaffe, je te l'accorde. Mais est-ce une raison pour vociférer dans tout le Ministère ? J'ai fait de la paperasse toute la nuit, alors, s'il te plaît, évite de hurler et épargne ma tête, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Merci.

PS : Au pire, va hurler dans les oreilles de Ron, il est à la caféteria.

* * *

À : Harry

De : Celle qui va hurler à la caféteria

Objet : Sorry

Désolée pour mes hurlements, je vais de ce pas à la cafèt'

* * *

À : Ron

De : Harry

Objet : Cours, et vite !

Tout est dans l'objet.

* * *

À : Mon meilleur pote

De : Ron

Objet : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Au nom de Godric Gryffondor, que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois courir ? Voldemort est à nos trousses ?

* * *

À : Tu es dans la merde

De : Va chercher du popcorn pour admirer la scène

Objet : Tu verras bien !

Démerde-toi vieux !

* * *

À : Tu n'es plus mon ami !

De : SOS !

Objet : Je crois que je viens de piger !

Salaud, la prochaine fois tu pourrais m'avertir plus tôt !

* * *

À : Draco Malfoy

De : Harry le Sauveur

Objet : Tu connais le popcorn ?

Mon cher Draco, si tu connais le popcorn, ramènes toi avec ça à la caféteria dans 2min, c'est une occasion exceptionnelle ! Connais-tu Ron ? Connais-tu Hermione ? Bin voilà, tu sais ce qu'il t'attends !

* * *

À : Toujours modeste

De : Le sublime et dernier Malfoy

Objet : J'arrive !

Pas de problème, mais, c'est quoi du popcorn ?

* * *

À : Je te retourne le compliment

De : Harry, le dernier des Potter

Objet : T'as du fric ?

Pour la somme de quelques Noises, je t'en fait cadeau ! (Le fameux popcorn

* * *

À : Radin

De : Riche à en mourir !

Objet : No problem

Tout est ci-dessus.

* * *

À : Ron

De : Je me suis bien marré !

Objet : Hermione

Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait de se prendre une claque. Sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr. Préviens moi quand tu refais ça avec Hermione , vous pourriez monter une pièce de théâtre rien qu'avec vos disputes !

PS : Le popcorn était délicieux ! :)

* * *

À : Le Traitre

De : Comment as-tu osé ?!

Objet : Tu aurais pu me garder du popcorn !

Harry, espèce de traître ! Comment as-tu osé te marrer avec Malfoy de mes disputes avec Hermione ! Avec du popcorn en plus !

* * *

À : Fouinette, Ronny

De : A refaire

Objet : Hé hé

Mon cher Malfoy, je dirais que c'est à refaire. Si tu ne sais pas qui est Fouinette*, c'est un truc moldu !

Ronny, une fois que l'on a vaincu Voldemort, on n'a plus peur de rien !

* * *

À : Celle-qui-a-donné-une-gifle

De : Harry

Objet : Ron n'a pas eu mal, tu peux recommencer.

Bien joué Mione ! Avec la Fouine on s'est plutôt bien marrés. N'hésite surtout pas avant de refaire ça, tu as mon autorisation ! Mais préviens moi de préférence ;)

* * *

À : Celui-qui-s'est-bien-foutu-de-ma-tête

De : La Gifleuse

Objet : OK !

Réserve-moi tu popcorn la prochaine fois ! En échange, je te préviendrais !

* * *

À : Auror Potter, Auror Weasley et Auror Malfoy

De : Votre incontesté supérieur

Objet : Travaillez !

Auror Weasley, le fait que vous vous engueuliez avec votre femme dans la cafétéria ne me dérange nullement, mais dois-je vous rappeler que le dossier sur le récurage d'égouts fait magiquement devant des moldus me préoccupe bien plus que votre relation avec votre femme.

Auror Potter et Malfoy, le fait que vous soyez des héros de guerre ne vous permet pas de vous moquer de vos camarades durant vos heures de travail. Les dossiers n°554 et 765 n'attendent pas ! Dois-je vous menacer de faire la paperasse pendant une semaine ?

* * *

À : Notre génialissime patron

De : Vos dévoués Auror Weasley, Potter et Malfoy

Objet : Tout de suite, mon général !

Nos dossiers seront terminés au plus vite monsieur !

* * *

À : Arthur et Amélia

De : Kingsley

Objet : Ton fils et ses collègues

Quel bonheur d'avoir l'autorité, n'est-ce pas Arthur et Amélia ? La menace de la paperasse avec les débutants est toujours la meilleure…

* * *

À : Kingsley

De : Arthur et Amélia

Objet : Tu as raison

Tu as tout à fait raison, mon cher Kingsley, la paperasse est la meilleure des armes contre les débutants feignants.

* * *

À : Hermione

De : Gin la rousse

Objet : Alors comme ça on fait des siennes ?

J'ai entendu dire en passant vers le quartier des Aurors que tu aurais giflé l'un d'entre eux…Peux tu me donner ta recette ?

* * *

À : Gin

De : Mione

Objet : C'est vrai

Viens ce soir et je te raconterais tout.

* * *

À : Auror Potter et Malfoy, ainsi que Weasley

De : Patron

Objet : Mission

Auror Potter et Malfoy, vous êtes de toute évidence nos meilleurs éléments, je voudrais donc vous convoquer pour une mission avec le garde-chasse de Poudlard, Hagrid, qui chercherait des volontaires pour s'occuper de ses Veracrasses qui deviennent encombrants. Le quartier des Aurors étant dévoué, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous pour effectuer cette mission. C'est ça ou la paperasse.

Auror Weasley, ayant pris connaissance de vos différents avec votre femme, nous avons décidés pour vous rapprocher afin que les hurlements incessants de cette dernière cessent, de vous faire participer au stage « Nous ne sommes pas SALE ! » qui consiste à servir des elfes à la retraite pendant une semaine afin de comprendre au mieux leur esclavage et de pouvoir les aider. Même menace que ci-dessus.

* * *

À : Harry et la Fouine

De : Va bien rigoler

Objet : Nos missions

Ah ah… s'occuper des Veracrasses d'Hagrid… le paradis non ? Vous devez être très satisfaits de votre mission ! Regardez la mienne…Hermione va m'entendre…je suis sûr que c'est son idée !

* * *

À : Ronnichou

De : On te plaint…

Objet : Le paradis de la torture, oui !

Parfaitement d'accord, c'est sûrement une idée d'Hermione. Notre mission est géniale, le patron s'est bien foutu de notre gueule…

* * *

À : Draco

De : Le sauveur

Objet : Idée

Je suggère que nous nous rendions à la fameuse maison de retraite des elfes de maison et leur disions de faire travailler le prochain arrivant qui ne demande que de laver les pieds des elfes et de récurer leurs ongles…

* * *

À : Je ne te savais pas si Serpentard

De : Parfaitement d'accord

Objet : Brillant

Excellente idée. Ce soir , 8h ?

* * *

À : Malfoy

De : Harry Potter

Objet : Bon timing

Normalement Hermione mange à cette heure la et n'est pas chez les elfes, et Ron regarde Quidditch TV, excellent timing. A ce soir !

* * *

_Harry et Draco réussiront-ils leur coup? Ginny apprendra t-elle la technique ultime de la gifle ? Tout ça, dans le prochain chapitre..._

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, **

**bisous!**

**TeamAnanas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo!**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et merci pour toutes ces rewiews! Je ne m'attendait pas à un tel succès dès le début...**

**Sinon, voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que la dernière fois je crois. **

**Au niveau du rythme de parution, je pense poster toutes les semaines/semaines et demi, et encore, c'est pas sûr, car je ne suis pas très douée pour updater à l'heure ^^.**

**Sinon, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture, et tout est à JKR!**

* * *

À : Gin'  
De :Mione  
Objet :Baffe de la mort qui tue

Très sympa cette petite soirée^^ Rappelle-toi, tout est dans l'impulsion du geste. Au fait, où as-tu acheté cette petite veste que tu portais ce matin ?

* * *

À : Professionnelle des baffes  
De : Professionnelle des Chauves-Furies  
Objet :Re : Baffe de la mort qui tue

Faut qu'on se refasse ça. Je testerai sur Ron, merci. Ma veste vient de chez Belle et Sorcière, si tu veux savoir, c'est la collection automne-hiver. Au fait, as-tu reçu le mail de Shacklebolt ?

* * *

À : La rousse  
De :la brune  
Objet : Mail de Shackebolt

Quel mail ? Je regarde tout de suite. Merci pour la veste.

* * *

À : Tout le Ministère  
De : Votre dévoué Kinglsey  
Objet :Bataille de boules de neige

Mes chers sujets, je plaisante de toute évidence. Pour fêter notre entrée dans le mois de décembre, suite à une idée de Mr Ron Weasley, nous avons décidé d'organiser une bataille de boules de neiges. Les règles sont simples : les équipes sont départementales, le département gagnant sera dispensé de paperasse pendant un mois, ces dossiers seront effectués par le département perdant. Chaque département doit composer une équipe de 5 personnes, le terrain sera délimité par une ligne magique, quiconque dépassera cette ligne en se faisant sortir ou sera touché plus de 15 fois par des boules sera éliminée ! L'équipe gagnante sera celle dont la dernière personne restante sera un membre xde son équipe ! Tout le monde peut participer !  
Veuillez soumettre votre candidature en réponse à ce mail.

* * *

À : Gin'  
De : Hermione  
Objet : Bataille

Je vois mieux ce que tu voulais dire. La preuve que Ron n'est pas si bête que ça^^.Tu vas y participer ? Je pense que moi non.

* * *

À : Tu as tort  
De : C'est une occasion exceptionnelle !  
Objet : évènement.

Moi je vais participer. Finalement, Ronny peut aussi avoir de bonnes idées ! Tu devrais t'inscrire, ça va être drôle ! Pas de paperasse pendant un mois ! Le rêve !

* * *

À : Le blond tout plein de gel  
De : Le brun tout décoiffé  
Objet : Bataille

Belle réussite hier. Ron va passer une formidable semaine. As-tu reçu le mail de Kingsley ? Je participe de toute évidence. Et toi ?

* * *

À : Potty  
De :Draco Malfoy louper l'occasion de ne pas faire de paperasse pendant un mois ?  
Objet : RE : Bataille

Je participe. PAS DE PAPERASSE PENDANT UN MOIS ! La belette s'inscrit ?

* * *

À : Malfoy  
De :Potter  
Objet : ReRe : Bataille

Ron participe, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée. Ginny aussi. Ça va être rude ! C'est une excellente poursuiveuse.

* * *

À : Ron  
De : Harry  
Objet : Neige

Vieux, excellente idée. On va trop s'éclater. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as eu l'idée de la récompense non ? Malfoy participe, on va défoncer les autres départements !

* * *

À : Depuis quand es-tu ami avec le Fouine ?  
De : Ron  
Objet : Neige

Oui, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée^^Hermione participe finalement. Espérons qu'elle y ira mollo avec les baffes.

* * *

À : Depuis un certain évènement  
De :Harry  
Objet : Ahahah

Pour Hermione, c'est pas trop sûr.

* * *

À : Shacklebolt  
De : Drago Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et Alexandra Hope  
Objet : Equipe Aurors

Nous sommes l'équipe Aurors pour la bataille de boues de neiges.

* * *

À : Ministre  
De : Equipe Justice  
Objet : Bataille

Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Daphnée Greengrass et Marcus Belby vous présentent leur candidature pour la bataille.

* * *

À : Kingsley  
De : Equipe des gagnants !  
Objet : Boules de neige

Pour notre équipe du département des sports, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Michael Corner et Marcus Flint se présenteront !

* * *

À : Ministre de la Magie  
De : Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan et Cassy Merderer  
Objet : Candidature pour la grande bataille

Nous serons l'équipe du restant du Ministère.

* * *

À : Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny  
De :Harry  
Objet : évènement du mois

Tout le monde est prêt ?

* * *

À : Le Sauveur  
De : Tous ses potes  
Objet : Re : évènement du mois

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Lee Jordan vient de connecter sur son compte PartageWizard pour commenter l'évènement **_**« Bataille au Ministère ! »**_

-Mesdames et messieurs, bonjour et bienvenue à la toute première bataille de boules de neige du Ministère ! Je suis Lee Jordan, et serai votre commentateur durant cet évènement ! Départ dans…3,2,1…Partez ! Et l'équipe des Sports commence fort en lançant la première boule ! Et voici Arthur Weasley qui se prend une boule en pleine face ! Bien joué Katie ! Mais Percy Weasley réplique et Cho Chang se prend de la neige en pleine face ! Bravo Percy ! L'équipe des Aurors a enfin fini sa stratégie et commence à attaquer ! Et ça paye ! Draco Malfoy bombarde le département des Sports qui n'a pas pris le temps de faire une stratégie ! Tandis que le Département d'Arthur Weasley balance de la neige dans la tronche de Michael Corner, c'est une Hermione rayonnante qui bombarde Ron Weasley ! Apparemment, leur petite dispute de la semaine dernière n'a pas suffi ! Ah ! Département D'Arthur Weasley en mauvaise position ! Tous ses membres sont à terre, et seul Seamus survit, et…c'est la fin ! Il est bombardé par le Département des Aurors. La suite de ce passionnant match tout de suite après la pause !

**George et Fred Weasley arrivent pour commenter l'évènement **_**« Bataille au Ministère ! »**_

Paris ! Paris ! Pariez sur votre Département préféré ! Sera-ce le département des Sports, de la Justice ou des Aurors qui en sortira vainqueur ? Avec une Hermione Granger et une Susan Bones qui ont du s'entendre pour éliminer Ron Weasley, Désolé fréro, et un Draco Malfoy ainsi qu'un Hary déchaîné, qui pourraît gagner ? N'oublions surtout pas Ginny Weasley, formidable poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui cartonne ce soir !

**Lee Jordan dit :**

Et c'est la fin de l'entracte ! Dès à présent, n'hésitez pas à lancer les paris auprès des jumeaux Weasley ! Reprenons, Hermione Granger et Susan Bones sont en pleine forme décidément ! Ron Weasley est bombardé, mais se reprend vite en éliminant Blaise Zabini de la course ! Bien joué Ron ! L'équipe Auror est déchaînée ! Après l'élimination de Blaise Zabini de leur part, c'est au tour de Michael Corner et Daphnée Greengrass ! Décidément, le trio Potter-Malfoy-Weasley, c'est de la bombe ! Il va falloir remplacer Hermione dans le trio d'or ! Je rigole Hermione ! Pas besoin de m'envoyer de la neige ! Rappelons qu'il ne reste plus que le trio Potter-Malfoy-Weasley ainsi que Susan Bones et Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas et enfin Katie Bell et Ginny sur le terrain ! Ça devient serré ! Qui échappera à la paperasse pendant un mois ? Ah ! Dean Thomas est sorti après un projectile particulièrement bien envoyé de Ginny ! Mais l'équipe Auror garde quand même l'avantage avec encore trois membres actifs dans leur équipe ! Le département des sports s'active ! Elimination de Susan Bones ! Hermione est désormais seule ! Elle se reprend et élimine de suite Ron Weasley ! Dommage Ron ! Katie Bell bombarde le duo Potter-Malfoy, mais son attaque se retourne contre elle ! Ginny Weasley est la nouvelle survivante de l'équipe des Sports ! Elle bombarde sans pitié Draco Malfoy, mais…oh ! Se fait sortir par une alliance particulièrement vicieuse ! Harry Potter et Hermione Granger se sont ligués contre la dernière des Weasley ! L'équipe partie favorite est maintenant vaincue ! Ça va se jouer entre La Justice et les Aurors ! Mais…Hermione glisse quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry Potter et de Draco MAlfoy, et…ils déclarent forfait ! Quelle surprise mesdames et messieurs ! Hermione Granger triomphe de cette bataille de boules de neige ! Bravo Hermione !

* * *

À : Harry, vieux  
De : Ron  
Objet : Bataille

Harry, je crois n'avoir pas très bien compris…POURQUOI AS-TU ABANDONNÉ PAR MERLIN ?

* * *

À : Euh…  
De : S'en veut mais avait une excellente raison  
Objet : Hermione

Hermione. Elle m'a menacée de nous obliger à enquêter sur le dossier des elfes de maison. Imagine ! L'horreur. Alors on a préféré déclarer forfait.

* * *

À : Harry  
De : Ron  
Objet : Re :Hermione

Comprend un peu mieux. Au fait sais-tu pourquoi j'ai dû laver et embrasser les pieds de TOUS les elfes de maison par Morgane ?

* * *

À : Ron  
De : Harry  
Objet : Euh…

Je ne sais vraiment pas…Peut-être une idée d'Hermione ?

* * *

À : Vieux  
De : Plus vieux que toi  
Objet : Re : Euh…

Merci pour ton aide si précieuse. Vais voir Hermione de suite.

* * *

**Voili voilou! **

**Un chapitre un peu brouillon vers la fin, mais bon...Si vous ne pigez pas tout, c'est un peu normal.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à envoyer une rewiew! **

**Zoubiiii**

**TeamAnanas**


End file.
